The Perfect Birthday Gift
by theweepyhystericaldrunk
Summary: It's Lilly's birthday and Oliver wants to find the perfect gift, and he does. But even with his perfect girft will he be able to make it to her party? LOLIVER! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Birthday Gift

"Oliver! we've walked this floor for the fifth time! pick something already!" Miley whined exhasperately. The two had gone to the mall to find the perfect gift for Lilly. Her birthday two days away, and Oliver hadn't gotten her anything.

Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up with weary eyes at the shops. He stood quietly thinking.

"Earth to Oliver!" Miley waved a hand in his face when she realised he hadn't said a thing.

"Sorry. It's just that, Lilly's birthday is coming up, and i haven't gotten her a present yet! What kind of a friend doesn't have his bestfriends' birthday present when it's only two days away!" Oliver said furiously.

"The kind named 'Oliver'. C'mon Oliver, there has to be something here that can at least do as a 'temporary' gift, while you look for what you really wanted. I mean her birthday IS only two days away..." Miley said in a matter-of-factly way.

"No! I'm gonna find a present, and the present has got to be perfect! it has to be something that means alot to her." Oliver thought deeply. Miley sighed and looked at him. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. She grabbed him by the shoulders and said straight to his face.

"You know what would mean alot to her? YOU actually being able to make it to her birthday party!" Oliver looked at her blankly and looked down. He sighed. She was right, and he knew it.

For twelve years, Oliver hadn't been able to make it to all her birthday parties. It was sad. He seemed to be doomed with the curse of "you shall never make it to your bestfriends' birthday party!" . It wasn't like this from the start though. He used to be able to make it to her parties, but ever since the day she kissed his little boo-boo, he had never been able to make it to her parties.

It happened like this...

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT WILL GET BETTER. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT TO DISCLAIM AT THE START BUT OH WELL, SO, I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA BLAH BLAH!**

"Hey Lilly! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" an excited 4 year-old Oliver came running.

Lilly spun around and her eyes went wide. "Ollie! watch out for that-"

THUD!

Lilly slowly opened her eyes to see her bestfriend half unconscious on the floor. He WAS running on wet asphalt. It was bound to happen anyway. She quickly ran up to him. Oliver tried to sit up on his own, but lost his balance which resulted him in thumping his head onto the floor again.

"Ow..." Oliver whined in pain while lying on the floor.

"Ollie, are you okay?" Lilly said kneeling down next to him. She helped him sit up. Oliver started to sway around for a moment. Then he shook his head vigorously. He looked at Lilly and gave her his most sheepish grin.

"Happy birthday!!" Oliver yelled suddenly. He handed her her bulky present.

"Oliver! you didn't have to yell in my face!" she exclaimed. Then she smiled at him and took her present. She examined it carefully before looking up at him again. "Okay i give up! i don't know what this is." She admitted.

"It's not THAT bad!" Oliver said refering to his messy wrapping. "My-my mom said it was pretty..." Oliver said innocently.

Lilly looked at him and gave a chuckle. "Can I open it?" Lilly asked hopefully. Oliver's eyes went wide with excitement and nodded vigorously. Lilly gave a wide smile and ripped the wrapping off. "WOW! a skateboard like yours! Thanks Oliver! I love it!" She exclaimed and gave him a big hug. Oliver blushed.

"Gee...I wish it could be this way every year!" Oliver said. Lilly looked at him and nodded.

"Getting to hang out with my bestfriend first thing in the morning! right donut?" Lilly exclaimed.

"Eh! Donut? Who's Donut?" Oliver panicked. Lilly chuckled and slapped him on the head.

"You!" she yelled. Oliver winced and grabbed hold of where she had hit him.

"I think you just hit my boo-boo!"

"Sorry!" Lilly exclaimed. She then moved in and gave him a kiss on the head, where the boo-boo was. Oliver looked up and smiled. He thanked her then gave her a hug.

"C'mon! my mom is getting ready for my party!" Lilly said excitedly while grabbing him by the hand and running into her house.

The next year came, it was Lilly's birthday too, Oliver got her another awesome gift, but sadly he couldn't make it for her party. He said his mom told him there was a family reunion to attend, and that he would be back by night. So she waited all day, but he didn't come back till two days later. This followed suit every single year on her birthday.

Now, they were teens, so they understood more. Oliver understood that his friend was always in sadness on her birthday, because he couldn't make it. He didn't want that to happen anymore. So this year, he ws going to make sure he made it to her party no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2 UP. ENJOY!**

Miley walked up the front porch of Lilly's house and knocked on the door. There was silence, then the shuffling of feet, followed by a loud thud, then the sound of someone scrambling to the door, then the door opened.

"Morning Lilly! Happy Birthday!" Miley screamed into her face. Lilly chuckled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks." Lilly said. Then suddenly the memory of a 4 year-old Oliver doing the same thing to her appeared in her mind. She looked down sadly. She knew he wasn't going to make it again this year. She missed how Oliver used to be the first person to wish her a happy birthday.

"Lilly?" Lilly was snapped out of her thoughts as Miley tapped her shoulders. Miley cocked and eyebrow and looked questioningly at her. Lilly shook her head and smiled.

"C'mon in." Lilly said holding the door for Miley. Miley went in and saw some decorations already put up for the party. She then turned to her friend.

"Well you're "dressed" for the party..." Lilly looked down at herself and laughed. She was still in her pyjamas and her hair was in a messy knot.

"Well, you know this family, we're not morning people..." Lilly chuckled going up the stairs. "C'mon help me find what to wear!" She yelled.

"It is your birthday and you haven't picked out something to wear! you are one messed up girl you know that!" Miley said running in after her.

* * *

"Okay Oken, you gotta make sure everything is in place, everything is perfect, and you CANNOT miss the party this year. It's 10, I'm ready, I got the present, now I can go!" Oliver said to himself happily. As he descended the stairs from his room, he looked out for the present he had kept under the piano the night before. This year he worked extra hard to learn how to wrap a present and with much complaining and whining from Miley, he had finally gotten the perfect present. He ducked under the piano looking for the present.

"I must've kept it at the other end..." Oliver said moving around. "Oh darn! why did I get her something so small!" He said frustrated after looking under the piano for 10 minutes. He thogught for awhile and ran up the stairs back to his room. He rummaged through his things and looked in every drawer. He gave up and sat on his bed. He buried his head into his hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Oliver yelled in frustration. "Stupid stupid stupid dumb Oliver! How could you lose your bestfriends' birthday present!? Aw man...first I couldn't make it to her parties, this year I lost her present. She's gonna hate me forever!" Oliver mumbled to himself. Then his head shot up. "Rico's!!" He yelled. He scrambled out the door and went off running to Rico's. That had been the last place he went to before going home.

"Oliver! you must have left it at Rico's! then what made me think it was under the piano? oh shut up Oken you talking to yourself, people are gonna stare." Oliver fought with himself. He saw Rico setting up his stall. "Good! he must have just opened it." Oliver said to himself, again.

"Rico! right after I left, did you see a small box or parcel lying around on the table?" Oliver said quickly. Rico took awhile to absorb what he just said, because all he heard was some buzzing noise. The after awhile he said,

"Oh yeah I did! it was under the chair you were sitting on." Rico said.

"It must have fell out of my pocket! Well, do you have it with you?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do," He said holding up the box Oliver meant. "But what's in it for me?" Rico asked sneakily.

"Rico please! not now! I really need it back! just hand it over!" Oliver pleaded. Rico smirked and tossed the box around.

"I'm not going to give it back until you do what I tell you too." Rico said. Oliver sighed and gave up in defeat.

"Fine! anything to get it back from you!!" Oliver yelled in frustration.

"Well first, I want you to..."

* * *

  
"Now you look better!" Miley squealed. She had spent all morning rummaging through all Lilly's clothes and finally getting hold of some nice ones. Lilly was now in nice casual wear. Rather than the normal beach wear she had on all the time, she now wore on a black skinny jeans, a purple top and a black and white stripped vest over it. She had her etnies callicut on too. Miley did a side ponytail for her and had some of her bangs falling at the side of her face. Miley seperated her blue and red streaks from her hair so that only her blonde hair was tied up. The blue and red streakes were left to just fall with her bangs.

"um...it's okay i guess..." Lilly shrugged and smiled.

"LILLY! SOME OF YOUR GUESTS HAS ARRIVED!" Lilly's mom yelled from the living room. Lilly grabbed hold of Miley and the both of then went down to greet her guests.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTER!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

It was already 3 in the afternoon, Lilly's guests were done piling up the house, but still no sign of Oliver. Lilly looked at the door and sighed. She looked at her guests and looked down sadly. Without knowing it, she started to space out.

"Lilly?" Lilly was snapped out of her thoughts with Miley whispering her name. Lilly turned around to see a worried expression on her bestfriend's face. "What's wrong? you look kinda upset." Miley said quietly.

Lilly stared at her friend, then gave her a sad smile. She shook her head, "Nothing." she said quietly.

"Is this about Oliver?" Miley pressed. Lilly looked up sadly at Miley. Then slowly, she nodded.

"I actually thought he could finally make it this year. I guess I was wrong." Lilly said softly, her voice breaking a little. Miley took a step closer to Lilly and put an arm around her friend. Miley gave Lilly's arm a little rub.

"It's okay, he's gonna make it. He will make it. Gosh! HE HAS TO MAKE IT! he already made a self promise to make it this year." Miley reassured.

"Well he should have known better. He shouldn't have 'promised' to do something he knows he can't do. Promise is a big word you know." Lilly said. Then Miley whipped out her handphone furiously and dialled Oliver's number.

"That boy is so gonna get an earful from me! Especially not after what he's put me through at the mall!" Miley ranted. "Oliver! where in this universe are you? you do realise what time it is right! you what? now you're where? you have to do what? why that sneaky pest! you WILL make it right? you had better!" Miley hung up. then sighed frustratedly.

She looked up and realised Lilly was staring at Miley shocked. Miley gave a cocky grin and said, "He's gonna make it. Trust me. He said he was on his way." Lilly nodded slowly.

* * *

"Rico! please! can I have that parcel back! I'm begging you Rico! Please!" Oliver pleaded kneeling. Rico snickered.

"One last thing! just one!" Rico said.

Oliver shot up and dusted his shirt. "Okay! anything! hurry!" Oliver pestered.

"You, need to do my parents' groceries."

"What?" Oliver stared at him in disbelief. That would take him ages. He looked at Rico, then looked down at the sand. "You know what? you can keep it. Why do I even bother? I'm doomed to not make it to Lilly's party forever. You're just being the irritating jerk you always are. Nothing in this life is even helping! So I'll just go up to Lilly tomorrow morning, empty handed, and only just wish her a happy birthday. Some friend I am." Oliver said sadly, making the last part inaudible. He turned away and started to walk off. He wiped off a stray tear.

Rico looked down, ashamed of himself. He took up the present and called out to Oliver. "You can have it back...if it means so much to you..." Rico said quietly. Oliver picked the parcel up and looked at it. He shook it lightly to hear a tinkling sound. His gift was still in one piece. He heaved a sigh of relief. He turned around and sprinted off to the direction of Lilly's house.

"YES! finally! I guess I actually CAN make it this year! " Oliver cheered inwardly. He turned a corner and was only a house away when...

THUD!

"Ow..." Oliver groaned. Apparently he was running on wet asphalt, so he slipped and fell. Head first. Suddenly his ringtone played. "Hello...?" He mumbled.

"OLIVER OSCAR OKEN! where are you!" Miley yelled through the phone. Frustrated he yelled back.

"I AM ONE FREAKIN' HOUSE AWAY! WITH MY PRESENT PROBABLY SQUASHED UNDER ME! COZ I JUST FREAKIN' TRIPPED AND FELL! AND NOW I GOT A HUGE BOO-BOO ON MY HEAD!" silence...

"We'll be right on over!" then a clicking sound. Oliver sighed and plopped his head onto the floor in defeat. "OW!" he yelled realising he hit his "boo-boo" spot on the floor. A couple of minutes later, he heard footsteps. He looked up to see two girls running his direction.

"Oliver! what happened? are you okay?" Lilly said worried. She knelt down infront of him and picked up his shoulders. She slowly turned him around so his head was resting on her lap.

"Yeah, I ran and tripped on wet asphalt. Lilly, I'm so sorry!" Oliver apologised.

"What? sorry?why? did you bump your head too hard or something?" She said jokingly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to make it to your birthdays! and I'm sorry I had to get you out from your own party." Oliver sighed. Lilly looked at him. She reached into her pocket and took out a band-aid. She cleaned his cut with a clean, wet towel and put the band-aid over it. She looked at him again. She bent down and kissed his boo-boo for the first time in years again. He looked up at her and smiled.

"It's okay, and you did make it to my party this year. Thank you."

Oliver reached into his pocket and took out the little parcel he had kept. "This is for you. I took ages to find for it." Oliver said. Lilly reached out to took it. She opened the wrapping slowly. Then she opened the small box that was under the wrapping. Then she gasped. She picked up the pendant in it.

"Oliver. It's beautiful. But why does it have your name on it? and why does it look...empty?" Lilly asked confused. She held in her hand a pendant the shape of a heart with an empty heart-shaped hole in it. The silver gleamed in the afternoon sunlight.

"Because..." Oliver paused, putting his hand under his collar and taking out a similar looking pendant, only it was a full-heart and it had Lilly's name engraved in it. Her's had Oliver's name engraved. " I have the other half, with your name on it, and I will always keep it with me, near my heart. Which is like you, only difference is, you ARE in my heart." he took off the pendant, and took the one that Lilly held in her hands. He then took of the little thingy that held the pendant to the stringy thingy on his pendant. Then he fitted his smaller pendant into her own. The two pieces clicked and stayed in place.

Lilly reached out and held onto it. She then looked and ran her fingers through the pendants. She breathed a smile. She looked at Oliver and gave him a hug.

"Aw...aint that sweet?" Miley said, beginning to feel a little left out in the scene infront of her. Lilly and Oliver looked up at her.

"Thanks Miley, for helping out." Oliver thanked.

"Yeah Miley thanks so much for reassuring." Lilly followed suit. Lilly split the pendants and gave Oliver his piece back, and took hers to put around her neck. Oliver sat up and stared Lilly in the eyes. He moved in forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Lilly." He said softly. Lilly smiled sheepishly. Then she moved in and kissed him back. Then came a long, low whistle. Miley looked up shocked. Apparently all of Lilly's guests had came out of the house to find out what had happened, and they seemed to have watched the whole scene. Lilly and Oliver broke apart and looked at the audience they gathered. They chuckled and stood up. All three bestfriends walked in towards Lilly's house, where all three of them could finally enjoy Lilly's birthday together. Especially Oliver.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
